


A Series of Unexpected Events

by Ladderofyears



Series: Drabbles [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Auror Partners, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Off-Screen Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 00:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry's relationship with Draco has always been far more unexpected than he'd wish. But he wouldn't have it any other way.





	A Series of Unexpected Events

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely Mods who have made this another wonderful Drabble challenge. 
> 
> This months prompt was: _Unexpected_

**1996**

_Unexpected_, really, how much it hurt. A simple broken nose. 

The thought was a flash, nothing more, and then Harry’s face exploded in agonising pain. The Stupefy wouldn’t let him move, but he could feel the Death Eater’s stare. “_That’s from my father_,” he’d uttered, before making sure to step on his fingers as he left the carriage. 

“_See you around, Potter… Or not_.”

He truly loathed Malfoy. Hated him. Despised every part of his waspish, pointy face. 

Harry didn’t care if it destroyed the pair of them. He’d prove that Malfoy had been initiated. 

**2001**

_Unexpected_, really, how hard the job was without Draco. 

Harry hadn’t wanted to be partnered with Malfoy. He’d complained to Robards and even wondered aloud whether the man could truly be trusted. 

“After all,” Harry had said, “I testified at his trial.”

“Then _you_ should be the first to give him another chance,” Robards had replied. 

They’ve been partners for over a year now, but two weeks ago Draco caught a curse. A flesh-melter, straight to the torso. Draco was in St. Mungos, healing slowly. 

And Harry cannot understand how he’ll ever be able to do this frightening, difficult job without Draco beside him. 

**2002**

_Unexpected_, really, how you life can suddenly change. 

Draco hadn’t returned to the Auror Service. 

St. Mungo’s had done a grand job of re-growing his chest, but his lungs weren't ever the same. An Auror who can’t run down a suspect had no place on front-line duties. 

“I’m going to be okay, Potter,” Draco had announced from his hospital bed. “Going to go back to school. And now we’re not partnered any more, we could go for that long-promised meal...” 

Love wasn’t ever on Harry’s agenda until the day it suddenly appeared. 

**2004**

_Unexpected_, really, much Harry wanted this. 

How much Harry wanted to bond with Draco, to spend the rest of his life with Draco by his side. 

Their love had grown, a hesitant process of whispered confessions and gradual compromises. The _Prophet_ hadn’t approved and the public had misunderstood, but Harry hadn’t once cared. 

“Nothing in my life has ever been what I’ve expected, Draco, but I’ll always love you. Will you marry me?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading xxx


End file.
